


Jane and Loki Go to Denny's

by notmyyacht



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventures at Denny's at 2am, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: That's it. That's the fic.





	Jane and Loki Go to Denny's

**Author's Note:**

> Was prompted this after writing a bravier Denny's at 2am drabble. Kinda ties in back to that drabble, but you don't have to read it to get what's happening. Completely unbeta'd!! Hope you guys enjoy!!!

In the back of Jane’s mind, she hoped that Loki would be gentle with the Denny’s mugs. Last time she brought an Asgardian into a diner establishment, it hadn’t gone so well.

Loki slid into the seat in one graceful move as Jane jerkily scooted into the seat across from him. She rubbed her eye and ran a hand through her hair.

“Welcome to Denny’s,” said the waitress, pulling a notepad out of her apron. Jane glanced at her nametag.

“Thanks… Claire. We’ll need a moment, but we’ll start with some coffee.”

Claire nodded and stepped away. Jane turned her attention to Loki who was scanning the menu with an earnest look.

How the hell did she wind up at a Denny’s at two in the morning with _Loki_ , of all people? Was this her life now?

Jane quickly picked out something random from the menu. She was hungry and it didn’t really matter to her what it was; only that it would be in her stomach soon. She took a quick glance around the place.

In the corner in her line of sight sat two guys in their twenties. _Oh, so that’s where the faint scent of weed is coming from_. In the opposite corner behind her were two large grown men sipping pink milkshakes.

At the counter sat a teen couple making googly eyes at each other and eating the last of their apple pie. The girl shot a glare at Jane, as if to say ‘Back off bitch he’s mine.’ Jane rolled her eyes then noticed the glare flicker to Loki. The teen girl’s jaw dropped. She glared at Jane even harder. Jane raised her chin, triumphant. Not that Jane was really competing. The teen girl’s boyfriend was still eating his pie, oblivious to the exchange.

Jane turned her own attention back to her own companion, who was still eying the menu with more intensity than before. His eyebrows were drawn together and he pressed a finger to the spot under his lips in contemplation.

“Having a hard time deciding?” she said.

“No.”

“Seems like you are.”

“Do not assume anything about me, Jane Foster.”

Jane pressed her lips together in a firm line to keep from smiling.

“There are many combinations here,” Loki added. Jane nodded, her amused smile breaking through.

Claire returned, a blank, indifferent look on her face as she poured them coffee.

“I think we might need another minute,” said Jane.

“Sure hun,” Claire sighed and walked off.

Loki laid the menu flat and picked up his mug without so much as looking at it. Had Loki ever had coffee? Jane considered warning him of the bitterness, but by then it was too late.

Loki paused, the mug at his lips and the liquid already in his mouth. His eyes widened and he swallowed with a grimace.

“What _is_ that?” he said.

“Coffee. Some people like to add cream or sugar or both.” Jane opened one of the small cream cups and dumped its meager contents into her mug. She added a second, then stirred. “Like so.”

Loki gave a quick hum of understanding and picked up his own mug. He looked down at the dark liquid.

“If you don’t like it, they probably have…”

Loki downed the rest of his coffee in one go.

“…tea.”

Loki set the mug down and returned to the menu.

“I think I like coffee without any cream or sugar. The bitterness is just what I need.” He paused, then tapped a finger on the menu. “I think I’ll have that. The pancakes. Are they any good?”

\--

Loki ate his entire plate of pancakes and sides of bacon and sausage. Jane couldn’t help but make mental comparisons to how much Thor ate at the diner that one morning. Thor had eaten much more, but still, that was a _very_ large stack of pancakes. At least when Loki wanted another coffee, he didn’t smash the mug on the ground.

Most of the other customers were gone: the stoned twenty-somethings and the two men. Strangely enough, the couple was still there. They had since moved into the vacant corner booth that the two men had been in and were talking more than eating. They each had a milkshake in front of them, both untouched. They were arguing about something, but trying to keep their voices low.

Jane tried to ignore them as she picked at her pie with a fork. She glanced at Claire behind the counter, who still had that same indifferent expression.

“This place,” Loki started, dragging Jane out of her daze, “there’s something strange to it. The air in it feels…”

“Like a void?” Jane offered.

“Yes, exactly. I felt it the moment we stepped inside-”

“You’re always doing this! God, Chad, don’t you even _care?_ ”

Jane and Loki looked over to where the couple sat, their voices now raised over what was likely something dumb.

“I freaking care Stacy! I gave you my class ring didn’t I?” said Chad, his voice on the verge of cracking.

“Then why are you always looking at other girls!? Don’t you care about my feelings?”

“What about you? You’re always looking at other dudes! What about _my_ feelings?”

“Chad, you wouldn’t have feelings if someone ran over your cat,” Stacy sneered.

Jane turned away from the couple and sank into her seat. Loki’s eyes were half-lidded and he bristled in annoyance from the racket. He rested his hand on the table and wiggled his fingers. The corner of his mouth turned upward.

“Loki, _don’t_ -” Jane whispered, but it was too late. Behind her, Jane could hear something wet explode and two surprised yelps. There was a _smack_ of something hitting the floor and Loki burst into a fit of laughter that echoed throughout the place.

Jane turned in her seat once again to inspect the damage.

The two teens were unharmed, at the very least. Their milkshakes were another story. Vanilla and chocolate ice cream dripped from their faces and all over their clothes, whipped cream made a home in their hair and all over their table. There was a large blob of chocolate milkshake on the window that would look rather disgusting if one didn’t know that was milkshake. The teens had wide-eyed looks of shock. Jane glanced at Claire.

Claire wasn’t even looking at the disaster coating the table, wall, and floors. Instead, she was calmly refilling the coffee machine.

Jane sat straight in her seat and scowled at Loki, who was whipping away a tear at the corner of his eye.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself.”

Loki just grinned. Jane found she couldn’t hold back a smile either. _Such a bad influence…_


End file.
